Running Out of Time
by Sweetest Rose
Summary: A suicide, a broken heart and trip back in time. Full summary inside. Warning contains OC along with the Characters owned and create by J.K Rowlings. Reviews welcomed. NO FLAMERS.
1. Summary

**Disclaimer ::We do not own Harry Potter::**

**This is the full summary to "Running Out of Time"**

**What if life was less then perfect? What if there was no silver lining in the clouds, just the shadow of the storms yet to come?**

**This is how Catherine Malfoy sees her life. Each day is filled with dysfunction and hurt. The once proud family was now a pathetic sight infected with life's worst troubles. Each day was full of mental and physical abuse, alcoholism, and sour feelings of hate. Like a broken record it plays, always repeating. The fragile glass that is her very sanity breaks when her Aunt Cindel passes on. The Wizarding world may have lost a valuable witch, but she lost much more. Standing in her shoes if the option of changing it all, taking away all the pain, came up, would you take it? If you could would you risk it all to help a man walk, and breath life into a friend?**

**With the help of a man whose life has been altered by the past war Catherine travels back in time to the year when her aunt met her mother, both being transfer students, when her mother met her father, and when the pieces of why the world to come was the way it is. She risks everything hiding her identity while trying to fix what is wrong using clues from the future.**

**A suicide note to a man with the dead woman's heart.**

**The married man who stood in the rain to say goodbye.**

**And the stories imprinted in her mind of each sadden tale of heartbreak, betrayal, and life altering procedures.**

**Catherine must life through the story book prequel to her life….**

**Travel back in time with Catherine, and aid her on the journey to save her family. Watch the Wizarding World erupt with war against the Dark Lord Voldemort. Join Catherine along side, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and of course the boy who lived, himself…Harry Potter.**

**See how a simple friendship gone wrong can shatter the very someone's very life, by ending someone else's. **

**Will Catherine be able to change the outcomes of the war? Will she save her aunt for a terrible death or create a new personal hell?**

**All Catherine know is that she, like everyone else, is running out of time.**


	2. Chapter One: A Dear Friend Departed

Chapter One:

"A Dear Friend Departed"

Her name was Cindel Reams. She was an American from Bronx, New York. The orphan from the 18th street Bronx Boarding School for the Abandoned and Unwanted Minors,was one of the greatest witches of her time. And now she lay in a deep sleep that she would never awake from. Cindel Reams as of November 16th, 2029 at age 42 was now just a legend, a story, and a dearly departed friend. Who unfortunately claim her own life.

The room hummed with the silent sound of crying and soft sobs. The air was stale in the unventilated room, and smelled heavily of flowers; yellow buttercups and babies breath. She had been one of the most well respected Aurors in the Ministry of Magic. She had been a best friend, a sister to Rossamund Malfoy, sadly, however, she had never met her dreams of becoming a mother.

The loudest sobs were coming from a middle aged woman with loose brown curls, her face red from crying, her cheeks stained with tears. She let out a noise, a dry sob, muttering inaudibly into her hands.

The blonde man sitting next to her had his arm wrapped around her waist and was resting his chin on her shoulder. His silver eyes were blank and hollow. This shell of a man was once one of the heroes of the war. This was Draco Malfoy.

Beside him was a young boy about Seventeen with his mother's blue eyes, sat looking with eyes as hollow as his father's. The only differences was his had tears.

On far end of the pew sat on lone girl, who wore no mask of emotion. She was a skinny girl, short but lanky girl with a thin face and rounded nose. Her pale face was framed by dark brown hair, her bangs were straightened and clung to her skin, but the back was a wild mess of ruined curls.

She knew her father was angered by her unpleasant appearance but she paid him no mind, silently staring at the elegant casket before them, surrounded in a man made jungle of buttercups and babies breath with the random assortment of roses, daises, and lilies. Her cold eyes shined behind a wall of tears, she refused to let any fall. Like her mother her cheeks were stained with trails made by her tears earlier.

Her body trembled and threatened breaking down or giving out on her. In fact she had wanted to stay home, rather respect the woman alone in her room then sit amongst a teary mass of what she thought to be unimportant people.

But her father, like all things pertaining to her life, disagreed fully. She stared holes into the casket, hoping Cindel would just pop the top open and climb right on out. Sure she was somewhat cold, not frozen, just cold, but she had her reasons for it. She was not the boldest nor the bravest or smartest, however she had a way of always been able to comfort Catherine in a way no one else could.

Draco looked over at his daughter, eyes narrowed. She was looking down now, fiddling with her wide array of bracelets. One was a gaudy silver charm bracelet with so many charms it would take patience and an hour off someone's time just to examine each closely. It was one of her favorites, a gift from Cindel that she had since the day she was born.

She moved onto the next bracelet, it was woven and in the middle was a small oval surface with a rune etched on it, the rune for growth. The rune was placed inside a thick black circle, the circle being a symbol of love. That bracelet had been from her love.

Draco wrinkled his nose. "You wore those ugly things to a funeral, no respect." He scoffed loudly. His wife Rossamund turned to him putting a finger over her quivering lips.

The girl let out a soft growl which was hidden under a rumble of thunder overhead. 'Perfect day for a death…' She thought rubbing her eyes which seemed brighter with the dark circles under them.

At first one would think it was a bad makeup job, however it was the impact of many sleepless nights, which were becoming more frequent since Cindel's death.

Draco's gaze trailed to the coffin where one of his dearest friends laid. His face showed no emotions just a blank stare but inside his head was spinning "Why….Why did you go from us, my dear friend. Didn't you understand that you are the glue that holds this family together? What happened to the girl I once knew, did you truly die that day? I always believe you would recover for that but I was wrong. I'm sorry my friend. All of the signs where there, right in front of me….I could of stopped you, but No, I let my pride stop me and now your gone." Draco tore his eyes from the coffin and he looked upon his only pride, his son.

Draco breathed in deeply, wanting to remember the sweet smell of the flowers around him, as he did this he wondered what was going though his son's mind.

Scorpius sighed and stole a glance at his watch. "Come on, Merlin this is so boring, I mean I Loved my Aunt Cindel dearly but Why are we here…..what is the point in crying over someone who can't hear or see us…I could be home catching the last bit of the Quidditch finals…."

Rossamund was paying no mind to her family. She didn't notice her son's impatience, or the aurora of intense emotions surrounding her husband. And like always she didn't bother glancing towards her daughter. Showing any kind of sympathy based emotions towards her caused a fire to ignite in Draco. Inside her heart hurt. Cindel was like a diary to her, a diary with arms to hold her as she sobbed. Life after marriage was like a sinner going to the deepest depth of Hell. It only sounded bad, but the emotions and raw feelings it came with it were worse then death three fold. She whimpered shaking here hands.

"Am I alone now? Why…why did you leave me?" She cried softly hoping her small whimpers and sighs did not anger any one. Inside she was angry, but not at Cindel. More at the world and how she herself once was. Once she had been a cheerful, carefree girl. Now she was a wife, just a simple wife with the permanent taste of firewhiskey in her mouth. She looked up a moment, eyes locking with the casket again. "You left me….." She whispered under her breath.

Catherine was watching her mother slowly crumbly. If her mother had gave a damn every once in a blue moon she would feel bad for her. She figured this was karma at its worse, however she wondered why she had to suffer with them. She touched her bracelets sadly. Thunder rolled again and light flashed through the dark windows. Her eyes traveled back to the pew behind her family.

Behind the Malfoys sat the Potters. The once proud and Heroic Harry Potter sat with a blank pale face.

Harry, who was one of the wizarding worlds highly exclaimed Auror, sat beside his wife Ginny. Ginny showed not a look of sorrow, but of boredom.

She tried aimlessly to hold Harry's hand. But He keep shoving it away, until finally after Ginny's third try he turned his head to her "Stop it, I don't want to hold your hand" he said in a cold tone.

He had not meant to sound so cold towards his wife but she simply didn't understand. She would never understand the heavy thoughts weight on his mind and his, now broken, heart. "Cindel Why did you leave?…you still had a whole life ahead of you. I just don't understand why? You yourself always spoke highly against the idea of taking your our life. And now here I sit about to lay you in the ground. I just want to know what horrible thing could have driven you to do the one thing you loathed?"

The Funeral Director stood and took a deep breath "If everyone please stand we shall carry the deceased to the grave site." Everyone stood up, Rossamund had to be pulled to her feet by her husband, for she had no strength to stand alone.

Four men dressed in black robe turned the coffin so it could be carried out of the small building. The men picked up the coffin and carried it down the aisle.

As they passed Draco and his family they followed close behind. Draco shot a most hatefully glare at Harry as he passed him.

Harry only frowned and follow after a young girl who could only have been Draco's daughter. Ginny was clinging to his arm, but he ignored her.

They all stepped out into the black night. Lightning crashed and thunder rolled, rain feel heavily upon the morning witches and wizards as they stayed close behind the coffin.

The four pallbearers walked up a small hill to a tall cherry blossom tree, which had a freshly dug grave. The men placed the coffin on a metal contraption which would lower it into the grave. People gather around the coffin to bid their beloved friend one last goodbye.

The Funeral Director opened a black binder. He read from the pages with very little emotion. " Today we bury not only a fallen Auror, But also a fallen Hero, who used her wit and knowledge to help bring the final end to the War and restore peace in not only the Wizarding world but in the muggle world as well. When She finished her final years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, She had helped established new standards in the teachings of the defenses against the dark art classes, and still is held as one of Huffepuff's most valued students and Quidditch player. She was the friend everyone turned to be it for advise, a should to cry on or simple to have a good laugh. She was a very kind and caring woman to everyone she met.'

He shut the book slowly "Now if anyone would like to say a few words before we place her in her final resting place" He look at Draco and nodded. Who gave a small nod back and the director walked away to give the grieving friend time and space.

After a long pause filled only with a soft sob from Rossamund, Draco stepped forward and place a single white rose on the top of the coffin. He then place his hand on the cold wood and mutter something under his breath and walked back to his wife.

Scorpius followed his father's lead and placed his rose on the coffin as well, he said nothing as he took his place beside his father once more.

Rossamund watched her family move next to her, eyes on her. Draco nodded towards the coffin. Holding the rose in her trembling hands she walked forward, biting her lip so hard that a thin trail of blood ran down her chin. She sniffled placing the flower on the wet wooden surface. She leaned over kissing the coffin's lid. "You're my best friend…just because your gone doesn't mean that I'm going to stop talking to you!" She muttered loudly with a weak forced smile. "I wish it was me in there instead of you…I'm sure everyone else does to." She jumped slightly when a hand fell on her shoulder. She turned, eyes wide like a deer in head lights. Draco's hard stare had softened for the moment. "Let's go Rosie….c'mon." He whispered. The nickname she once swooned over meant nothing to her now. It was just a title. She appreciated his sweetness but she knew it was not real. It was empty and hollow like his eyes. She forced a tiny smile in response sniffling taking his hand.

Catherine watched as her father escorted her mother back. She knew it was a show. Their family was just a cast in a demented play focused on pleasing the crowd. They were Malfoys after all. Just actors…..actors in ugly masks. Without meeting her father's eyes she moved forward to the coffin, eyes on the rose.

She was watching the water droplets run off its silky white petals. It was a beautiful thing. A beautiful thing on a dreary day. A beautiful thing against the mass of gloom and disgust which was that of death.

She let out a heavy sigh as she neared, lightning streaking across the sky, a thunder rolling like that of a million drums. She flinched a little, as if the noise physically hurt. She knelt down, feeling her family's gaze burning into her back. Mud soaked her knees and made a disturbingly gross sound. She knew she must have looked stupid, getting all dirty, but she really didn't give a damn. She touched the brass on the coffin, the metal cool beneath her fingers. The fourteen year old was trying hard not to cry, that was being saved for when prying eyes could not gaze upon her weakness.

However, the hot tears fell anyway, disobeying her. "You left me. Damn you. Damn you!" She whispered loudly. "I still love you though….I'll always love you. You've left me with so many memories…..if you gave me every memory there would be more pieces then Lego Land…whatever the hell that is." She chuckled softly. Slowly she rose, brushing the wet globs of mud from her pants.

She placed the rose on top and stared a moment. So many droplets….so many droplets dripping off so many petals. Thunder ripped through the air. The storm was growing. "I think that's you…watching me? Your hurting my ears you know. Thanks." She actually smiled a little, looking up. The water beat down on her face and she smiled wider. "I love you!"

Rossamund watched quietly, confused. She hoped Draco wouldn't get upset. She couldn't handle that right now. Catherine walked back to them, her mother staring at the jeans. "At least….you didn't ruin a nice dress?" She laughed nervously, which sounded more like a choking sob.

Draco turned to walk away with his arm around his wife's waist once more. He leaned to his son and mutter in a firm voice "Get your sister in the car, but act like her escort".

Scorpius nodded and moved to his sister side, he gently took her arm but had a too firm of a grip.

She whispered harshly "I can escort myself , Daddy's boy"

"I don't really give a damn, Father told me to do something and I will follow his orders" He hissed back with cold malice.

Before she could retort, he was leading her to the car. "Oh there's the car, being so distraught, I would on never found it, thank you Brother dear" she said in a fake tone.

Scorpius gave her a mean glare before opening car down and motioning for her to get in.

Draco left out a angry sigh and roughly shoved his with into the car. He shut the car door a bit hard and walked to the other side to get in also. Scorpius took his set behind his father.

Catherine was looking out the window to her aunt's grave, wondering why Harry was standing alone.


	3. Chapter Two: The Way Things Really Are

Chapter Two

"The Way Things Really Are"

Draco turned on to the highway. After a few more minutes of silence he looked in to the rear view mirror. "What the hell you think your were playing at?" Draco snapped glaring at Catherine.

Catherine paid him no mind watching the droplets run down the window. She breathed onto the glass, drawing a sad face on the window. "Don't do that sweetie you'll be able to see it later." Rossamund whispered, however Catherine ignored her as well smiling slightly. She made the sad face have big burly eyebrows that were pointed, making it now an angry face. She turned to Scorpius and whispered. "It's your idol…" She snickered.

Glaring he said loud enough for Draco to hear him "I do believe Mother told you to stop that, this is Father's company car". Catherine rolled her eyes, "Your such a Prat." Draco glared in the mirror once more, tightening his hands on the steering wheel. Rossamund watched as his knuckled turned white. "Draco…" She whispered quietly. "Don't touch me….control your daughter." She hated when he said that. Catherine rubbed it all away with the sleeve of her shirt. She sunk into the seat growling.

"You know…..this family really sucks." She muttered crossing her arms. She was being eaten alive in her shirt, which was ok because the long sleeves hid her scarred arms and clenched fists.

Draco finally pulled up the drive way to Malfoy Manor. Draco parked the car and started to get out, as did Scorpius. Rossamund' s eyes were welling up again. "Well, come on." Draco snapped. "We have people coming over. You need to look presentable, both of you."

He glared at his daughter who swung open the door and slammed it back shut much to hard. She kicked a large rock, mud slinging everywhere. "It's like I said…this family really sucks."

Rossamund was shaking her head. "Catherine please! Just stop saying that!" She was on the verge of sobbing. "Oh ok…let me rephrase it." She cleared her throat. "This family really FUCKIN' sucks!" She stomped up the driveway arms crossed still. She stopped and stood there in the rain waiting for them.

Draco narrowed his eyes at his daugther, but before he could form words, the car door slammed violently.

Scorpius slammed his door and glared at Catherine "Shut the hell up Catherine" He spat.

She raised her eyebrow trying to hide her fear with a smirk.

Scorpius started walking towards her, hate and anger seemed to glow from him. "You should be thankfully to be this family, how dare you try to embarrass Father today, today of all day, Cindel would have been ashamed, I sure as hell know I was, get this straight in that psychotic head of yours, you can think that this family sucks, but too bad that just the way things really are." He stood only a few inches away from her, face red with anger.

She snarled, shaking just a bit. "I…not afraid of you." She stood on her tiptoes and got up in his face. "And don't talk to me like I'm YOUR child or so help me God I'll cut you!" She hissed so only he could hear. Her threats were empty but it was better then silence. She kicked his leg and dashed inside. Rossamund watched, still inside the car. She felt empty, no emotion in her face as they fought.

Scorpius hopped on one foot rubbing his now sore leg "I'll get you for that" he hissed to himself. "Are alright son?" Draco asked "I'm fine Father" He said look up at him "Good now help me get your mother out of the car" He said in his demanding tone. "Yes Father" Scorpius walked over to the car and opened the door "Come Mother, time to go inside." He held out his hand for her.

She looked at her son's hand a moment, afraid what Draco would do if she refused. Instead of finding out she took it, clutching it tight. She pulled herself from the leather seat. "Thank you…" Scorpius gave his mother a small smiled and lead her inside, with his father close behind him.

They stepped into the foyer; much like the Malfoy family it was beautiful on the outside. Of course inside it was ugly, not physically, but the memories that clung to each item.

Scorpius made his way to the closet. It was the size of a small bathroom and inside held dozens of beautiful jackets and scarves, each item was costly. He moved to hang his mother's jacket up for her, turning to give her another smile as she slowly passed the opened door. He looked away, glancing into the back. On the bottom was a long brass rack that held their shoes. Next to that was an umbrella stand.

He chuckled to himself, thinking back to his younger days when he would chase his sister down with the golden handled umbrellas, hitting her repeatedly. Lost in the mass of unused umbrellas only good for beating, was a cane that belonged to none other then his grandfather.

He stared at it a moment, hoping one day he would be as great as his grandfather, one day able to use the cane as his own. It would be an honor to hold his wand in as his grandfather did.

He turned again to watch his mother reach behind a large family photo, one without his sister, and she grabbed a small bottle of Firewhiskey. She slipped it into her purse and looked up. "I'm going to shower….get ready for guests." She told no one in particular, going upstairs.

It was like an Easter egg hunt for her as she moved upstairs, picking up hidden bottles. He knew she'd spend the next few hours in a bubble bath drinking until someone, mostly likely Draco, got her. That would lead to him getting upset, which would have a domino effect.

He stepped out watching his father enter the house. He bowed his head down slightly. "Mother's upstairs…" He just nodded. They looked over at one another, Draco had spent the last few minutes calming down so his eyes did not portray any hints of rage. "You should go ahead on upstairs, get ready. I'll get things started in preparation for our guests."

Scorpius did not argue and walked upstairs.

Catherine was sitting on her small bed by the window. She was listening to an ancient walkman, the CD inside skipping a bit. She had no idea what the CD was but she liked it. The dramatic tunes soothed her a bit. She bobbed her head looking silly as the headphones enveloped her ears. There were no lights on in her room; she enjoyed the natural light, even if the skies outside were heavy and grey she could still see. Much to her parents dismay her room was very….mugglish.

She had art posters on her walls, and pictures she had drawn. The biggest piece of furniture she had was a large bookcase with five shelves. Three of the shelves were packed with dairies, journals, and books that were entertaining not educational. On the top shelf was an ugly doll. It looked just like her, but ugly. It was made of thin material with mismatched button eyes and wild yarn hair. She had gone as far as to sew breasts on it, and a heart. There were needles in the heart.

Next to that was a scribbled note nailed to the back. In front was an old bottle filled with an odd purple liquid. On the shelf under it was a sticker for her favorite Quidditch team, the Transylvania Tornados. The rest were just knick knacks, most from her now deceased aunt Cindel.

Catherine jumped up from her bed when the song ended and went to her beloved shelf. She went to the second shelf where her sticker and knick knacks were and dug around for her other hidden CD. "Oops." She muttered as a picture fell. She carefully picked it up, pressing the old tape back onto the wood. She ran her fingers over the glossy photo. It was of her, smiling though, with a greasy haired boy who was also smiling.

She giggled softly and grabbed her doll, switching the old CD and moving back to her bed. She took a look around her room. She had a large mirror on her closet where she could see herself. Then there was a small desk, but it was messy and there was little hope of ever saving it.

She shrugged and went back to her music. She mouthed along with the song and pulled the needles out of the doll. She shook it a minute, making her voice deep. "Catherine! Blah blah blah your so bad I'm so cool blah blah I have balls of steel…" She shook the doll again. "We hate you! Blah blah….we have big heads and lots of money blaaah." She made a horrible noise giggling stabbing the little red felt heart.

Scorpius stood in the doorway, leaning against the door jam. He watched his sister play with her "doll"

"Aren't you a bit old to be playing with dolls?" He smirked.

She jumped, pulling her headphones off. "I'm not playing with it dumbass. I'm stabbing it." She pushed the needles in again. "It's suppose to be a voodoo doll but….every time I stab it I feel nothing."

"Yeah Right, what is that thing?" he pointed to the odd contraption. "It's a scary muggle contraption that'll steal your soul if you don't get the hell out of my room. Oooh spooky I know."

He stepped back a bit "Father said we are not allowed to have muggle things" He stared at the contraption as if it would attack him without warning.

"Calm down you fucktard….you listen to music on it. Jeesh for Mr. Perfect you sure are stupid." She made a funny face. "Your such a hot headed Scorpio." She laughed. "Hey we could be twins; I'm Scorpio, your Scorpio. Your just…kinda lame on all ends of the spectrum."

He glared at her while stepping into her room and shut the door behind him. He looked around her room. "You are to one to talk about lame…you room sucks dragon bullocks"

She stuck out her tongue at him. He walked over to her bookshelf and looked over the random objects. He picked up the handkerchief that had the initials CRN on it.

She stood up and yanked it from him holding it close. "Don't touch my stuff jerk!"

"Why do you get Aunt Cindel stuff and didn't …..I was born first" He glared at her.

"Doesn't matter that you were born first I spent more time with her. All those times your head was up Father's ass I was with her. Now get out! Don't you have some brown nosing to do?"

"The only reason you were with her all the time, is because Father can't stand to have you around" He stood but two inches away from her.

She glared, looking down. He grinned watching her. He assumed she was about to cry when really she was swishing the saliva around in her mouth. She looked to the side. "Gonna start cryin'?" He snapped, his lips twitching into a grin. She narrowed her eyes and spat on his cheek. She wiped the remaining spittle off her lips, watching the glob run down his horrified face.

Scorpius stood there in pure shock, finally he used his sleeve to wipe away the spit "You are the most foul, lowly, pathetic excuse for a witch if there ever was one" He snapped.

"Least I'm not covered in spit, nya!" She stuck her tongue out again. She placed her hands on her hips. "And if you wanna see something pathetic why don't you look in the mirror? You brown nosing fuck!" She really hated him with a passion. She shoved her mud covered knee into his crotch.

But before her knee made contact with him, he quickly grabbed her, twisting her around so she was pinned between him and the cool glass of the mirror.

"Pathetic?….you dare call me Pathetic?…Look at your self" He pulled her back a bit so she could better see herself in the mirror. He shifted himself so he was gripping both of her hands with one of his much bigger ones. "Now you get a good look" He hissed in her ear harshly. He jerked up her sleeves showing years of self mutilation "Look how ugly you are, now wonder you don't have any friends, No wonder Father hates you….no wonder no one loves you"

Her head hung down, but he grabbed her massive mess of curls and yanked it back up. "No! Just…stop it!" She whispered not looking at herself. She hated the dark circles under her eyes, she hated her pasty skin. She especially hated the ugly marks on her arms. Each one was a reminder of something bad happening to her. Each time Draco yelled she would stare him in the eye and pull the blade out, slicing before her father. Just slicing away like there was no tomorrow, only now. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Stop…..please."

He yanked her hair again causing her to yelp. "Look at yourself….." He hissed. "Look how ugly you are. Look! I want you to be a good girl…" He moved close whispering in her ear. "Say you're an ugly shit…" She shook her head. He yanked harder. "Say it!" Spittle flew from his mouth onto her cheek. She shook her head again and he lifted her. Her feet swung. "Say you're an ugly little shit…and that you don't deserve to be a Malfoy. Say your grateful though…you're a grateful ugly little shit." She was silent, trembling. He smashed her against the mirror cracking it slightly, and then pulled her away. Her nose hurt a lot; it was probably going to bruise. She let out a squeak. "Bitch I said say it."

She whimpered loudly and was swung around, and then she muttered something. "What?" "I…I'm a…an ugly…"

The words got stuck. "An ugly what?" He growled. "…An ugly…ungrateful…little shit!" He dropped her, and she quickly covered her arms with the baggy sleeves, curling.

"Get up."

"No…"

"Get up!" She shuttered, sitting up.

He lifted her again, pulling her close. She didn't like the fact they were so close but he was still so cold. She wasn't sure what his intentions were but the tension was broken by Draco's voice.

"Scorpius! I need you down here!"

He looked to the door, "Yes father!"

He let go. "We can finish this later…" He smirked moving closer pressing his cold lips to his sister's.

Her eyes grew a bit as he pushed her back slightly.

The kiss lasted eternity to her, his lips leading hers, hers unwillingly following. "Be a good girl and put on something that doesn't make you look…like such a boy."

Draco put on the fakest smile he could as guests started coming. Much to Scorpius' dismay his mother was already tipsy. She was in a beautiful black dress that revealed to the guests that time was good to her.

The first guest to arrive was Pansy, and like Rossamund time had been good to her to. Draco eyed her like a hungry wolf.

Rossamund was miserable, she watched the smiling woman enter, with jealously. She wobbled and looked to Scorpius, eyes red from crying. "I have….this crazy idea." She muttered. "What is it Mother dear?" She waved him over. "I think you should get me a drink…I can get alcohol poisoning…. Sounds pretty fucking fun!" She grumbled. She raised her glass.

"This is a dinner party right?" She smiled, lip quivering. "Yes Mother, but I don't think threatening to poison yourself with the over consumption of Firewhiskey of all the alcohols would do anything to better Father's mood after what Catherine said." He spat out his sister's name as if it were poison to him.

As if by queue Catherine came downstairs, eyes locked to the floor beneath her. Even the drunken Rossamund was a little impressed by her choice of clothing.

Catherine sighed. She wore a black sweater that showed her shoulders, but hid her arms well, and a pair of very nice fitting jeans, instead of the baggy ones she preferred with the large holes in them. She even wore ballerina style slip on shoes, her feet cursing her because already they hurt horribly.

The young teenager sighed standing before them, biting her lip. "Is there…..anything I can do to help?" She muttered, still hurting from the mirror, her nose swelling. She sniffled.

Scorpius looked her over and had a very nasty look in his eyes. "Yes you can ask Father is he would like a fresh drink, which would be very proper to do" She only nodded, eyes still on the ground. She moved through the rooms and found him.

Catherine took a deep breath and approached him. "F-father….I mean…Daddy?" She asked meekly moving the hair from her face. Draco turned to her with a fake broad smile. "Yes Catherine Dear?" She very visibly shivered. "Would you…like me to refresh your drink sir?" "Actually, I would, I'm drinking gin with a lime twist" He handed her his glass. She took it with both hands and went to the mini bar.

She started to fill up the glass, staring off. She hurt inside. She was an ugly little shit. An ugly little shit surrounded by people who disliked her, getting them drinks.

Scorpius walked over to the mini bar, He was refreshing the drink of the head of the Ministry of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, who would be retiring after this term. Draco wanted to make sure he would get the job.

Scorpius leaned over to Catherine a bit " You better mind your P's and Q's tonight because Father told me to watch you and you better believe I will be watching your every move" He said with a smirked that made her feel most uncomfortable. She nodded, this was just a normal day in her life, the kiss was new, but that was it.

She went back to her father who was now surrounded by others. "Here father, sorry for the delay…" She whispered looking up at his old school friends. "Thank you, would you please go and see if the house-elves will have supper ready soon?" He said taking the drink. She nodded and vanished.

Rossamund hated parties. She sat down taking a drink of her Firewhiskey. "Scorpius! Go into the kitchen and get mommy another drink!"

Catherine sighed sitting alone on the kitchen's large tiled floors. She wanted to just ditch and go see the one man who didn't make her feel so ugly. She had a time for her father but just needed a moment.

Scorpius walked in to the kitchen and over to the wine hutch. He pulled out a new bottle of Firewhiskey, popped it open and much to Catherine's surprise he took a long swig.

" You tried so to be like Father, but final seeing that you failed, your taking the easy ride out and trying to be like Mom, Bravo" She said from the floor.

He coughed and sputtered his drink. He whip around and looked down at her know he was caught red-handed. "I swear for you ever tell Mother or Father I'll…"

Catherine quickly cut in off " Oh what you don't want them to know you are trying to be a raging alcoholic , of course I wont tell them" she said in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You better not" He warned with a glare.

"Oh please the last thing I would do is try to get you in trouble with your "precious Daddy" She with a childish tease.

He walked over towards her "Get up" He order.

"No" she said simply. "I said…" He grabbed by the neck and pulled her upward "I said Get up" He hissed.

She struggled against his grip "L…Let go of me" She gasped.

Just then a house-elf walked over to Scorpius "Master Scorpius, supper is just about done."

Scorpius looked at the elf then back to Catherine "very well then." he let her go.

"You go tell Father, I have to bring Mother her drink" with that he disappeared into parlor.

Catherine walked into the parlor and whispered to her Father dinner was ready. She made her way to her "spot" at the elegantly dress dining table. She stood by her chair waiting obediently for her brother to pull out her chair for her.

Draco pulled out a chair for a more than slightly intoxicated Rossamund. She smiled while sinking in to her chair elegantly. Over the years she had learned to hide all forms of intoxication.

Scorpius help seat his sister and sat in his own chair between his father and Catherine.

Draco sat at the head of the table, his son at his right and his wife at his left.

Dinner dragged on for what seemed like endless hours for both Rossamund and Catherine. The men and few women, most who worked at the Ministry of Magic, were giving Draco and Rossamund endless complements about their home and Draco's success.

"So Draco I hear your boy, Scorpius, graduated from Hogwarts with Top marks." Minster Fudge said

"Oh more than just top marks, Minster, He was a Prefect for three years, Head Boy and Captain of the Quidditch team, Of course he was in my old house" Draco smiled proudly.

"And what of your daughter" One of the Department Heads asked. Catherine looked down at her plate. She was not one of the top students nor a Quidditch Player. "Well Catherine is in Slytherin, but she has not found her calling just yet but Rossamund and I believe that she is just a late bloomer." Fudge looked at Catherine.

"So Minister, any thoughts on where you will be retiring to?" Draco asked hoping the conversation would turn to his shot at being the new Minster.

Catherine didn't listen to the conversation. She was turning things over in her mind. Mostly about why Mr. Potter was standing at her aunts grave, let alone came to the funeral.

She remembered Cindel had said something about having a school-girl crush on Harry, much like the rest of the female population of the Wizarding world at the time. "But school-girl crush don't come to funerals….Do they?'

While she pondered this, she suddenly felt someone's hand on her knee. She quickly looked at her Father, but both of his hands were clasped under his chin, while he listened to the Minster chat on. Slowly she looked at her brother who was looking innocent as he drank from his goblet.

She brushed his hand off causally. But after a few seconds, his hand was back on her knee, but with a firmer grip. She narrowed her eyes and growled softy at him.

He only smirked.

"Keep you hand to yourself" she said so only he could hear. But this only made him smirk more. She grabbed her fork glaring at him dangerously.

"And what are you going to do?" He said in a tone only she could hear.

She moved her hand under the table still holding the fork. Just as she was about to stab him.

There was a loud knock at the door.

She rose to her feet and announced that she would answer the door.

As she started to walk to the door, she heard her father excuse himself as well.

Soon he was right beside her "You didn't invite anyone else did you?" He asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

Catherine, who was responsible for mailing out the invitations, shook her head "No".

There was another knock on the door.

Draco walked into the foyer, with Catherine behind him.

He opened the door and look at who was on the other side. "What the hell are you doing here?" Draco spat.

Catherine stood on her tipsy-toes to see who her Father was yelling at.

"I just want to talk to you Malfoy" a voice said.

Draco stared at the person and then opened the door widely.

There in the doorway stood the one and only, Harry Potter.

Harry stepped inside the manor. Draco shut the door with a good bit of force.

Harry felt suddenly felt uncomfortable under Draco's glare.

"So what did you want to talk about Potter?" Draco spat

"Just to talk, there are certain circumstances surrounding Cindel death I wish to clarify, undoubtedly you are the one I should speak to on such a difficult matter." Harry retorted.

Draco scoffed "And what makes you think I would know certain detail that you do not?"

Harry narrowed his eyes "Well she did live with you and your family for the better part of Twenty-two years" "The "better" part? You don't know the hell we have lived through since the war; there was no "better' part."

Harry glanced at Catherine, who was looking down at the truthfulness in her Father's word.

"Father do you think that I should escort Mr. Potter to your office? I would think that your guests are beginning to wonder where their host has gone to. And certainly Mother nor Scorpius could take on you are role." She said in a brash tone, lips twitching in to a smirk.

Draco looked at her for a few seconds "Quite right my dear, you may escort Mr. Potter to my office and make sure he _stays _there" He said with another glare at Harry.

He nodded at Catherine and walked away with a very obvious air of anger rising in his steps.

Catherine looked up at Harry with empty eyes and said in a flat tone "Follow me please".

Catherine turned and walked out of the foyer in to the main house. She leaded Harry down a wide hallway, with pictures of the members of the Malfoy family glaring at him. She opened a door and motion for him to go inside.

Draco's office was much like Harry expected.

It was a large oval room with a window directly in front of the door. There was dark wooden desk in the center. The walls were lined with books, most of them books on the dark arts.

Harry stepped in, uneasy just being there. It was like stepping into the dragon's lair with no armor.

Catherine moved past and sat at her father's desk, sinking into the green plush seat. She watched as Harry moved around, reading over book titles, eyes avoiding Catherine's.

He looked over to the polished desk. There was a stack of neatly folded paper work and a photo. He looked at the back of the frame, then, glancing up for a moment to see Catherine looking out the window, he picked up the frame.

The picture was of Draco and Rossamund. He smiled a little, never thinking he'd see the expression on Draco's face.

Catherine turned from the window and stared at Harry. "That's when they got engaged…" She muttered quietly.

In the moving photo was Draco in a nice shirt, smiling wide, and eyes full of joy. He had an arm wrapped around a smiling young woman with bouncing brown curls. The woman was giggling, eyes matching the amount of joy. Draco turned and kissed the woman's cheek.

"I can't believe…..they were ever happy."

"Why not? They look so….so." He trailed off.

"I never thought in a million years he'd smile like that. I mean yeah, he was happy, sometimes, in school but this…" He watched the photo, and then silently set it down.

His heart was sinking, not only was it a terrible feeling attached to a small pang of jealously, but it brought back memories that only saddened him. It wasn't fair in his eyes that Draco had gotten to marry a woman he could smile like that with.

The smile was a duplicate of the one his own mother and father shared.

Draco walked back into the dining room and stood behind his chair. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I am sorry but I must excuse myself for the evening, Other business matters have seem to arise suddenly, But I'm sure my wife and son will do a superb job in my absented, I bid you a pleasant evening"

He nodded to Scorpius, who understood that the dinner was now under his control. Draco turned on his heels and walked down the hallway to his office, in which sat his most hated enemy and his daughter.

Catherine was looking out the window again and Harry was staring blankly at the wall behind her.

Draco stepped in the room. He looked at Harry and then to his daughter. "Catherine, I have told you to not sit in my chair, now I would like you go back to the table with your Mother and help with the guest, Mr. Potter and I have business matters to discuss."

She looked at her father "Is that all Aunt Cindel is? A business matter?" She stood, scraping the chair loudly on the hardwood floor.

"Catherine I don't want to hear any lip from you, now do as I say and go" He gave her a stern look.

She opened her mouth to argue, but then thought better of herself, and not wanting to fight with her father in front of someone who is almost a stranger.

She simply stormed out of the office, brushing pass her father.

Draco shut the door after she left. He crossed the room and sat in his chair. He looked at Harry with a hard glare. After a few minutes of the most uncomfortable silence Harry had ever experienced, Draco spoke up

"So, what do you know about Cindel's death, Potter? I take it that you are here to do a report on this, so the Ministry can review why one of there most highly exclaimed Auror decided to take her own life' He said in a cold tone.

Harry stared at him for a few seconds then said "I am not here for the Ministry, Mr. Malfoy, I am here on my own accord…..So it is true that she….she killed herself?" He looked both uncertain and scared of to what the answer will be.

Draco drew a shaking breath. "Yes, it is true, she took her own life" He said trying to hide his own pain.

At this time Catherine, who didn't feel like rejoin her family and the guest at dinner, had gone to her room and found a certain item she had been looking for. It was a flesh color item with a long string and what looked like human ears on the ends. This was extendable-ear that she has bought a few years at Hogsmaid from the Weasley's joke shop, that was ran by George and Ronald Weasley, who had opened the shop in memory of their brother Fred, who has sadly died during the war.

Catherine stole down the hallway and stopped at the door of her father's office; she carefully slipped one of the ears under the door and attached the other end to her own ear. Her heart sank as she heard her father saying "Yes, it is true, she took her own life."

Harry looked down. "Do…Did she leave any clue as to why?"

Catherine pressed the ear tighter to her own as if she feared to not hear what her father would say next.

Draco sighed and looked at his bookshelf, His eyes traveled over a moving picture of Cindel and Scorpius apparently having a snow ball fight on the front lawn of the Malfoy Manor, Scorpius could have been no more that three years old.

"Malfoy" Harry's sharp tone brought his attention back to him. He looked at him with a cold stare. "I asked you if she left any reason as to why" Harry said in a tone that was not at all him.

Draco's eyes narrowed "As a matter of fact, I do, Potter, Cindel had written a note before she claimed her life."

Harry breathed in deeply "And May I see that letter?" He asked.

"No Potter, you may not read it, but I will read it to you" He said with a sick smile.

Harry look most confused but managed to nod. Draco opened a drawer and pulled out a crumpled and tear stained letter.

He unfolded it and read it over quietly to himself before reading it out loud.

"Roses are red

Violets are blue

You turned away even though I loved you

Even though by my hand

I did part

Please know my dear Harry

You still have my heart"

Goodbye to my family I love you all

And to Rosie I'm so sorry, but this pain must end

Yours now in death

CRN

Harry sat there stunned with emotions, but before he could even speak the door swung open, making a dent in the wall behind it.

Catherine was snarling, Draco stood quickly as his daughter entered.

Harry's eyes grew a moment, but before he could do anything she jumped, pinning him.

Though she was light the impact of her body smashing into his knocked the breath out him.

All he saw though his finger smudged lenses was a fist.

It came down with full force on his nose.

He let out a yelp and threw her off.

She knocked into the side of her father's desk and groaned.

"You killed her! It's all your fault!" She was screaming, not clear words just sounds now.

Draco grabbed her shoulders when she stood. "Catherine!" He barked.

Harry was sitting up, blood running from his nose over his lip. He could taste the metallic, hot liquid.

"I'll kill you…" She said to Harry shaking, rubbing her face with her long sleeve.

Draco glared at Harry "How dare your harm my daughter" He snapped.

"ME? She attacked me" Harry yelled standing up.

"With good reason…" Draco snarled.

Catherine was trying to escape and harm Harry again.

Harry wiped the blood from his nose, smearing it on his jacket.

"What did you do?" She asked, voice quivering. "Why did she…..cause of you….you're nothing!" She spat at him.

Harry looked up at her, eyes raging with fire. "You're too young to understand……I don't have to explain myself to you" Harry hissed.

"No, Potter, Tell her, tell her how you pretended to care about her aunt, pretended to be a friend and then threw her away like trash," Draco snapped.

Catherine struggled against her father's grip which tightened. "Get the hell off me, I'm going to kill him!" She swatted his hand away roughly, making a scene in the small office.

Draco swung back his arm hand slapped Catherine very hard across the face, which a sickening sound. "NOW I SAY STOP IT" Draco roared.

Catherine had never been struck by her father before. Her cheek stung and was turning pink.

Draco looked slightly surprised that he had done it to. Harry moved back a few steps, back hitting the bookshelf.

Catherine touched the warm spot on her face. "You bastard…." She muttered. "You…..you…" she ran out, going to her room, slamming her door loud enough for everyone to hear.

Draco let out a shaky breath. He didn't look at Harry. "I think its time for you to leave Potter, you have done enough damage for one night" Draco turned and sat at his desk and started writing something down.

Harry looked at him, but he bowed his head, walked out of the door and out of the Malfoy Manor.

Draco was shaking badly; he stopped writing and stared at the paper. His eyes watered, he dropped his quill and buried his face in his arm

"Oh god Catherine what have I done?" He let out a small sob.

Catherine fell on her fell, her sheets engulfing her. She couldn't believe he hit her….. She whimpered softly, hugging her pillow. It was the only pillow that didn't match. It was a pale green, the color faded from years of use. She inhaled, taking in the scent. It smelled kind of off….but she loved it.

Catherine nuzzled it. "He hit me….that bastard hit me…." She grunted.

Again she buried her face, reaching over to grab the doll of her, and then pulled it under her.

She started to hum one of her muggle songs into the oddly nice smelling pillow.

Draco calmed himself down and fixed himself up to look presentable. He walked down the hallway to the dining room. He looked at the remaining guest at the table.

Crabbe, Goyle and Bagman had left for the night.

Scorpius was telling a very amusing story about his Quidditch years. Draco stood behind his son and leaned to whisper in his ear. "I can take it from here, why don't you go to you room for the evening, you have done well"

Scorpius look at his father and smiled at the compliment. "Well I have enjoyed my time with you, but I must retire for the night, I promised my mother I would accompany her on her shopping trip tomorrow, so I must get my rest." Scorpius said standing.

He walked over to Minister Fudge and shook his hand "It was honor to have you in my home this evening"

"oh Well thank you very much young master Malfoy" Fudge with a small smile.

Scorpius moved over to Pansy Parkinson, he took her hand in his and placed small kiss on the top of her hand.

"Miss Parkinson, as always, a great pleasure. Pansy smiled coyly.

Rossamund flinched at this sight. "First my husband now my son…" She thought bitterly.

Scorpius nodded to the last person at the table. Her name was Andrea Havoc; She was Head of the Department of International Magical Office of Law. She was very tall and slender. She was not very pretty nor ugly, just very plain with stick straight black hair and thin lips. The only thing that stood out was her eyes; they were a most shocking deep, deep blue. She nodded and went back to her drink.

Scorpius gave his mother a small smile and walked out of the dining room and upstairs to his room.

His bedroom was the same room his father had when he was his age. The walls were silver and green, much like the Slytherin common room. There was a huge four poster king size bed, with black and silver sheets. The comforter had the Malfoy family crest. The room also had a good size writing desk, bookshelves full of book on the Dark arts, Potions and Quidditch.

Scorpius looked around his room as if to decide what to do for the evening. He crossed his room, stopping at the corner near the door leading to his private washroom, and picked up his WindSlicer 3000.

Draco had bought him the broomstick for graduating from Hogwarts. He carried it over to his desk and set it down. He opened a drawer and pulled out his Broom Care Kit.

He went to work cleaning and polishing his broom.

A few hours later, Draco stood in the foyer, bidding the last of the guest goodnight.

He shut and locked the door. He walked back into the main house.

The house-elves were busing themselves with clean up and the normal nightly chores.

Draco walking in to the parlor, where Rossamund sat drink deeply from a fresh Firewhiskey bottle. He shook his head in disgust and went back to his office. He had to finish going over old paper that had been negated due to Cindel's death. While he was doing this, the guilt of what had happen early between him and Catherine started to weight on his mind.

Catherine looked up, rubbing her eyes. It was now half past 10.

"Must have passed out…" She grumbled to herself sitting up. She yawned, stretching her hands to the ceiling. Catherine yawned again looking to the ugly doll next to her. She smiled and picked it up. "I'ma go change ok?" Catherine grinned.

Quietly she moved, feet twitching and toes curling as they landed on the cold floor. She moved over to her dresser, struggling to open it. She grabbed the brass handle and wiggled it. "Open up damn it…I command you."

The dresser to her dismay did not obey.

She pulled harder, and finally it fell out completely, landing on her toe with a thud.

"Ah!" She yanked her foot to her, bouncing.

A hiss of pain escaped her lips.

Her room was chilly, and she did not make it any better with her choice of pajamas. Since most were dirty, she had a choice between very thick ones and shorts. She picked her shorts, and then grabbed a giant t-shirt, one of her boyfriend's.

She hugged herself, glancing at the cracked mirror. The cuts on her arms….. She ran her finger over a long one going from her elbow to her wrist. It was thick and a pale pink.

It was a few years old.

It had happened four years ago, around Christmas. She had been playing in the Manor by herself, chasing her imaginary friend "Tilly." Tilly was witch who was the best Quidditch player of all time.

She and Tilly went on adventures which Catherine would then tell to Cindel.

Today she was slaying the invisible dragon Bale. "C'mon Tilly!" She whispered loudly.

Crouching close to the ground she ran in front of the open stairway. She smiled widely going to her father's study.

He was downstairs reading. Her mother and brother had gone to get him new robes; the old ones were ruined during Quidditch practice. She snuck in looking at the huge desk. "Wow…." There was a large stack of papers on his desk.

She moved under it and crawled onto the plush chair, kicking the desk and spinning. She burst out laughing, and did it again, kicking the desk to spin round and round, faster and faster. From downstairs

Draco growled a little, annoying by the loud thump followed by laughter. He set his book down and moved upstairs. "Catherine if you're in my office-!" He paused as he witnessed her kicked the corner hard.

It was scratched up bad.

She froze as she spotted him. "Daddy!" She grabbed the end forcing herself to stop.

He approached, eyes flaring up. "What did you do?" He roared. She jumped off the seat and ran.

Draco chased her down the stairs, removing his belt. "Why did your mother have to bring you into this world…..you do nothing but cause trouble!" He skidded to a stop looking for her.

"I despise you….you wretched girl." He heard movement in the kitchen. "

I wish you would just go away…then my desk…you know how much that costs?" He paused seeing the ten year old with a knife; it was pressed to her flesh.

She ran it down, the red droplets hitting the floor. "I hate you too…"

The little girl sobbed. "I didn't….mean to daddy….I was just having fun."

She flinched at the cut, and then moved to her bed plopping down.

Unlike her brother she didn't have the crest on her bed. Her comforter was black with a blue and green plaid boarder with thin purple lines. She shifted over and reached for a small book on the bottom shelf.

She opened it and inside was hollowed out. Inside was a thin blade. The handle was beautiful; it was a gift from Cindel. They had been shopping and Catherine spotted it in the back. The handle was dark gray with pale blue swirls; the end was a dragon claw holding a blue orb. She loved it even if it was small.

Gently she picked it up, moving her legs. She pushed her shorts up and touched it to her smooth leg.

Then pushed the blade in. First she made a straight line downward. Then added a small triangle like a flag almost. It hurt a lot, but didn't bleed to much.

She was able to grab a dirty shirt and wipe it away quickly. She smiled at it; it was a symbol her aunt loved, the rune for enlightenment. She touched the red flesh, it stung a bit; the feeling of her flesh cut open. But it also made her feel alive. She didn't cut because she was depressed, but to cheer herself up. Sometimes she wondered if she was even alive, it was the times when she felt pain that let her know it was all real.

Plus it was a way to get her parents to stop yelling at her, even if for just a little while.

Catherine pulled the covers up, hugging the blanket close to her. She wrapped her arms around the pillow.

It was comforting. Tomorrow she planned on going to see him.

She'd have to sneak out but it'd be easy. Her mother, who she was assumed was passed out somewhere, would wake up and go shopping with Scorpius, her father would either stay home and work in his study or go to the office for a few hours.

She sighed heavily, feeling her eyelids grow heavy.

Draco looked at the clock on his desk; it read 12:45am.

He put down his quill and rubbed his eyes. He stood up turning off his desk light.

He shut and locked his office door. He turned to go to the master bedroom, but his thoughts turned to his wife, who was still in the parlor.

He walked downstairs, and sure enough Rossamund was laying on one of the sofas.

He stood watching debating if he should wake her or not.

Rossamund shivered. Draco crossed the room; he drew his wand and muttered a spell.

Rossamund was instantly covered with a plush baby blue blanket.

He looked down at her and felt a strange tug on his heart, a mix between disappointment and adoration.

He turned to walked away but heard her mutter sadly "So are you going back to your girlfriend?"

He looked at her again. "What are you talking about?" He said with a tone of annoyance.

"You know.....your girlfriend" She spat out wincing from a hangover headache. She rolled over sniffling in to the plush blanket.

He crossed his arm "Don't be stupid" He snapped.

She rolled over and looked at him and in a small meek voice whispered

"I know you don't love me anymore."

He growled and started storming off, as he reached the doorway, she said in a voice quivering with emotion "please don't leave me"

He tuned around, she was now in an upright position clutching the blanket closely.

He stood there for a few seconds, pondering what he should do, end with him walking over and sitting next to her.

There was a pause between the couple, and then gently he wrapped his arm around her waist.

She jumped to the touch but quickly relaxed leaning into his chest. He rested his chin on top of her head; she clung to his as if he would slip away.

He sighed softly "I stopped seeing her a few weeks ago."

Rossamund held back tears. "Why?'

"I grew tired of her" Rossamund smiled a bit, then her glazed over eyes met his empty silver eyes.

"And when did you grow tired of me?" She asked.

He stared into her eyes then smiled "My Love, I never grew tired of you"

She sighed happily and then he kissed her softly.

With a sly smile he said "Come my love, let us go to bed" She nodded and let him pull her to her feet.

They walked together to the master bedroom.

Scorpius, who had come downstairs for a drink, had watched this scene between his parent a thousand times.

It was just another act.


End file.
